Various embodiments relate to an apparatus for adjusting an autofocus and a method of controlling the same.
In order for a photographing apparatus, such as a camera or a camcorder, to capture a clear still image or a clear moving image, a focus on a subject needs to be accurately adjusted. Examples of a method of adjusting an autofocus that automatically performs a focus adjustment include a method of adjusting a contrast autofocus and a method of adjusting a phase difference autofocus.
According to the method of adjusting a contrast autofocus, photographing is performed by varying a location of a focus lens. In particular, the contrast autofocus adjustment method is a method whereby a contrast value of an image signal generated by an imaging device is obtained and the focus lens is driven to a focus lens location where the contrast value is a peak contrast value.
According to the method of adjusting a phase difference autofocus, a sensor, as well as an imaging device, is used, and a focus location is detected from a phase difference of light applied to the sensor.